


Slowly But Surely Ravaged

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SOME GOOD OLE FASHION KISSIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Just save the talking for later, the discussion of feelings can wait another couple hours.





	Slowly But Surely Ravaged

Supergirl leaned in close, smelling of saltwater and wind. She was barely a few inches taller than Lena but the power roiling off of her made her feel so little in front of her. Heat crept up under the collar of her pullover and the numbness in her nose caused by the excess of pino grigio was no longer distracting. Lena swallowed thickly and fought down a sigh when darkened blue eyes followed her tongue as she licked at her lips. The past few weeks had been so confusing over the Sam-or rather the Reign problem, plus the betrayal she thought she was at the hands of from the hero in front of her. She had been stubborn. Hard-headed and set in her way of thinking. She could admit that much.

But Supergirl? She was just as stuck in her own ways and it frustrated her to no end. Her friend frustrated her.

Her friend.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

Lena still couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to be relieved or betrayed. It had only been a few moments since she had so succinctly “come out” to her, and Lena was still piecing together all of the memories. It seems like she had always known that Kara was Supergirl. Or maybe she did and she just hadn’t wanted to actually believe it. She hadn’t wanted to disrupt that once constant of good, reliable, normal Kara Danvers.

“Would you have told me sooner?”

Lena didn’t remember stepping so close. She could feel the heat radiating off of Kara and seeping into her bones. It warmed the cold pit in her chest and fought back the acidic tears clawing at the base of her throat. Her hands itched to reach out and smooth across Kara’s trim waist and she mentally cursed the mostly-empty bottle of wine on her coffee table. Instead she twisted her fingers, feeling too flexible, in the hem of her pullover.

Something dark and full of regret passed over Kara’s face and lingered in her eyes. The cold knot in Lena’s stomach almost snapped her out of it.

“I think so. I’m so sorry that I didn’t before. I was afraid.”

“Because I’m a Luthor?” Lena couldn’t stop the dry sarcastic remark spilling from her mouth. She regretted it instantly from the nearly minute flinch, but she new it needed to be said.

“At first. But then the alien detection device, your family, the assassination attempts… I began to hide as Kara Danvers just to breathe. Just for a little bit. I needed the normalcy you offered and I’m so, so sorry that I was selfish with it. You deserve every ounce of truth to make your own decisions.”

Lena felt the beginnings of a fight bleed out of her tense shoulders. “I was your safe place.”

Kara huffed a small laugh and her eyes dropped to her boots. “Yeah, in a sense.”

They stood in almost an awkward silence. Lena could tell Kara was scrambling to pull herself together and she could almost cry. Kara Danvers, no, Kara Zor-El was standing before her, bare and open and the most vulnerable she had ever been for Lena. It was beautiful and heartbreaking. Their earlier lunch came rushing back to Lena and a blush crept up her neck. She knew Kara could hear her heart rate speed up but bless her she acted like she didn’t.

“Remember today? When I told you that you were my home?”

Kara’s eyes met hers again, guarded and sad. “I do…”

Lena swallowed down her fear and reached out, sliding her hands over Kara’s sides.

“You still are. We’ll talk about all of this later. Okay? No running this time.”

Lena could feel the relief drop from Kara’s shoulders and suddenly the hero didn’t seem to tall. Without much thought, Lena rocked forward on her toes and tilted her face up. She felt more than heard the sharp inhale from Kara as she brushed their noses together, giving her a chance to pull away. When Kara didn’t move Lena leaned forward again, emboldened by the strong hands tentatively coming up to grip at her elbows, and let her tongue lave over the bow of Kara’s lip. Lena felt Kara’s breath wash over her chin in a rush and her sides expanded under her palms. The heat seemed to burn her through the blue kevlar fabric but Lena just dug her fingers in tighter.

Lena kissed Kara, firmly but gently, and was delighted at the near immediate response of pressure. She kissed her again with more force, and her heart leapt high into her chest when Kara opened up to her and Lena licked into her mouth. Kara tasted like mint. Lena felt strong hands slide up her arms and cradle her jaw as Kara pressed back in, matching her. Lena felt her self control slipping and her fingers crawled around and hooked into the slight ridges of muscles framing Kara’s spine. She was breathing but she couldn’t get enough air and Lena bit roughly into Kara’s bottom lip to give herself not only some time but an acknowledgment that yes this was nice but they still weren’t out of the woods. Kara grunted softly from the sudden pressure and let Lena pull back a scant few centimeters.

The only thing breaking the silence of Lena’s dark apartment was the low murmur of the TV and ragged breathing. Lena didn’t let go of her hold. She rallied her resolve.

“You can take me to bed now, or we can talk. Either way, we’re going to talk.”

The response was instantaneous, and the next thing Lena felt was her back hitting the mattress and her senses full of Kara.

“We can talk tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE, YA GAYS. Inspired by that one NBC Dracula kiss, you know the one. Feel free to yell at me on tumblr, same username.


End file.
